The chosens one twin - Young Dracular Fanfiction
by Hannah2208
Summary: It's been a few months since we last saw Vlad take his full powers and decide to live the vampire way leaving behind his real mum and sister. Now we will find out more to Sally and the Counts story, as well as introduce a new family members and love interest. Will Vlad be able to have the perfect family he wants , as well as have the love of his life to look after ? *Season 5 -*


The chosen ones twin – Young Dracula love story

*Set after season 5 *

Vlad p.o.v.

I sat on top of my now closed coffin stretched and yawned like I did every morning, well night. I stood and walked over to my closet picking out black skinnies, black vans, and a dark navy blue top. I put them on the side as I walked out going to the dining room with supper speed. I sat down at the table startling my dad who sat crossed legged on his thrown reading the paper. 'Do you really have to do that' said Ingrid clearly annoyed. When I got my full powers my speed increased and as Draculas we were the fastest yet, I was still getting used to the different speeds and so many other powers I was yet to even know about. 'Sorry, you know I didn't mean to' I replied as I grabbed the cornflakes. She looked amused. 'So you use your powers to walk 2 seconds naturally but don't bother in using them to grab the cereal' Ingrid replied starting to file her finger nails. I glared at her as I began to eat my breakfast. I saw dad look up from the corner of my eye and he sat down next to me. '' Now Vladdy how about we go out, you know a bit of farther and son bonding , we can practise your powers on slayers' my dad grinning at me. I put my spoon down. 'Dad you know I don't want to hurt the slayers, we need them on our side and plus I have other things to deal with' I replied. Dad looked annoyed and that same stroke of lighting the stroked everyday day came through the now breakable school. 'VLADIMIR DRACULA WHEN WILL YOU ATLEAST TRY AND USE YOUR POWERS 'he lowered his tone. 'You have had your full powers for months now and you won't even see what the worst you can do is, you're the chosen one show us why you were chosen'. I looked down, 'you know I can't ' I replied. 'That's what you say every time' both dad and Ingrid say at the same time. 'I'm scared okay, I don't know how powerful I am, and I don't know what I'm capable off. For all I know I could hurt no one but I could hurt everyone. Every second of everyday I feel like I want to, like I want to explode with my powers but I can't, I can't because I don't know what will happen' I replied standing up from my seat. Both dad and Ingrid looked taken back at what I had said. 'Oh Vladd- ''I'm going for a shower 'I cut him off with, and with that I used my high speed and went into my bedrooms bathroom.

I sat on the end of my coffin, eyes shut and thinking hard. I was changed with my hair still wet but it would dry quick tuning into very loose curls at the end, I would use hair gel to higher them up a bit. I closed my eyes again as I thought about mum I could see what she was doing at the very moment as well as George's but normally they were together, I did this every so often just to make sure she was safe, she didn't need to know who I was but I could know If she was safe or not, if she knew again it wouldn't be safe, we are lucky the high council didn't kill us. Dad reminds me time and time again that I being the chosen one can do anything I like , especially now I am 18 but that wouldn't be fair I need to set a good example to the rest of the vampires so I have them on my back and behind me. I keep my eyes shut seeing mums whereabouts, she and George were making pottery in what looked like an abounded place, just as dad comes through my door. He sits down in front of me on a chair, I can sense it. 'Vlad I never knew you felt like that 'my dad said. I could hear the sadness and fatherly instinct in his words. I kept my eyes closed becoming aware that the power had gone off in mums whereabouts. 'You wanted the truth, you got it 'I replied putting my concern into mum and George. 'I know a very powerful vampire, he can show you how to control your powers 'dad replied. I twitched my eyes I think mum and George are in danger. 'I'm fine I will unleash my powers and energy when I need to 'I replied. 'Vladd- 'SLAYERS 'I growled fangs done and eyes becoming black, they were with mum and George. 'Oh garlics where boy, RENFIELD 'said dad starting to do his normal panic, next he will be saying we have to run and pack our bags. I jolted up using my speed to grab my cape, 'there with mum and George, I need to protect them' I said panicked. Dad stopped and looked. 'Vlad since when did you brain wash them to forget, there not even vamp- I though you forgot about them' said dad. ' that's my mum and sister I'm not going to forget them , I'll go to them and make out I'm in fancy dress ' I said , I wouldn't but I just needed to get out and go to them. 'Right then I'm coming with you 'said dad in his trying to be protective mood. He came back in seconds with his cape and gloves on. 'Where to 'he said as we stood on my window ledge ready to turn to bats. 'Just follow me 'I replied and with that we turned to bats as I closed my eyes and let my senses take me to them. This really was the father and son bonding time dad wanted.

Sally's (Vlad mum) p.o.v.

I kept feeling different ever since we came back from the horrible hotel , it was like everything there never made any sense and I kept having terrible night mares , the same ones George had but I just told her there were fake. It was quite funny though I dreamed of vampires. And ever since coming back I haven't at all been into trying to track down Adam, I go to ring my body says no, maybe it's too soon or nerves yes nerves. Me and George were making pottery in this racked shop , they said it was to look shabby chic but it looked like it had been closed down for moths and it had a terrible smell. 'MUM 'shouted George laughing at the end. I looked down I had failed miserable. I laughed and began again but this time it didn't work and the light went out with only little light from the candles. There was a knock from behind a door. 'Mum, I'm scared' said George coming and sitting on my lap. I looked around it couldn't be someone could it? I just hoped it was Hannah 'Stay with me whatever you do don't run away 'I told her. And with that the door bashed down with people and steaks? Barging in they pulled me away from George be both screamed as I was pushed upon a wall. I started to zone out, George was crying people were shouting 'where is the chosen one 'or 'where is Vladimir Dracula' both of which seemed so familiar but so far. Suddenly there was a bright light with an extremely powerful ring/ high pitched sound. It was funny it effected everyone except me and George as if it was protecting us. And with that everyone around us vanished and the light went with the pitch and then just stood 2 people, they looked very familiar , they started walking towards me and George who was placed next to my hip their faces came into the light and the light came back but with this time memories , memories that I had forgotten. 'I'm Adam, your Vampires, Ill protect you, Please stay, please be human, it's safer for you to forget, bye mum'. I didn't know if George had the same but I know I did. Vlad and 'the count 'stood in front of us a worried look on their faces. 'Vlad 'I said. Worry washed over his face. 'You remember 'he replied. I turned my head back by the following words of my daughter who was never meant to be seen 'Mum I got your text where are –

Vlad p.o.v.

I and dad stood outside the building ready to attack. 'Now Vladimir use your powers, use your senses take them away, wipe their minds leaving no trace'. I closed my eyes using my energy I create a light and ding protecting mum and George , I know this was dangerous but I needed to see them I need to protect them I don't know what happened if anything happened to them. There my family and like dad said I control the council what I say goes and if they remember then I don't have anything to be frightened off. I and dad began to walk to them, I could sense both of the mind wipes coming of like a wrapper on both of them. 'There remembering Vladimir 'whispered dad. 'I know 'I replied. 'Vlad 'said mum. 'You remember 'I said with a slight smile to my lips. Our heads turned to the direction of the next sentence. 'Mum I got your text where are – ''mum 'I replied amused. 'What oh sorry, I'm Hannah 'she looked confused to me and dad probably our outfits. 'Sally is my god mum but she looked after me from when I was a baby so I call he mum 'she replied. I went to read her mind but I couldn't. 'Yes, now Hannah this is Vlad, well Adam and his dad 'said mum. She looked at me and dad, I couldn't lye she had the same funny ears and even the moles on our hands and she had dads nose …. .' Nice to meet you 'she replied. 'Very 'said dad. I smiled. 'VLAD' shouted George bringing me into a hug, I smiled and hugged her back I couldn't lye I had missed them both being around. 'Right time to go it was nice seeing you by now' said dad ready to set off. 'Wait 'I replied pulling him down. He couldn't even go off hear Hannah was right in front of us. 'Why don't you come back and stay, you too Hannah it would be nice to see each other again and catch up. I have a lot of explaining to do 'I said not feeling good on myself. 'Ahh' – dad began to say. 'I think that would be a good idea and Vlad we know you had your reasons you were protecting us that's all I could say to my little prince' said mum I smiled and hugged her. 'I really miss you 'I replied. 'So do we 'said her and George? 'Hannah wouldn't be able 'mum began with dad agreeing what were they up to. 'Why' asked Hannah. Mum looked stressed what was she hiding, 'you have work' , ' putting make up on people, so do you ' ' I'm making a sculpture for the hotel , this is work' mum replied. 'I can paint it 'replied Hannah. 'Fine 'said dad. Mum looked scared, dad looked annoyed. 'Thank you' replied Hannah. 'Come in the morning we will have your rooms ready and gives us enough time to clean 'I said chuckling. 'by Vlad ' said Hannah and George as they walked out , dad instantly feeling better. ' by mum ' I said hugging. ' see you tomorrow ' she replied smiling to dad and lightly kissing my cheek. They left as me and dad began to walk to our set of point. 'This is very bad Vlad' said dad putting his hands over his eyes. 'Why 'I said and stopped. 'I will explain when we get home 'he replied and with that we set off home, it was around midnight and we got back home in minutes. Dad went to his room window as I went to mine. I became me again and took a deep breath, my mum and sister where coming back and god sister in a way. I took my cape off and walked out my room, grabbing some soy blood, using my powers and flying had made me tired. ' What happened to you ' said Ingrid. ' mum and George are coming back and my god sister Hannah ' I said sitting down. 'They remember 'Ingrid replied eyes wide. 'Don't worry 'I said. Ingrid flashed her fangs at me and set off to her office.

Renfield came in carrying the blood mirror? 'RENFIELD IF YOU DROP THAT I WILL PERSONALLY REMOVE YOUR FANGS 'said dad. Flying in. 'EXPLAIN 'I shouted at him. ' It's for her own good ' said dad weakly sitting opposite me. 'Vlad ', 'what 'I replied through my fangs. 'Just don't be disappointed 'he said and began to tell me something that doesn't just affect me. When your mum gave birth to you, she didn't just give birth to you. She gave birth to Hannah, now as you know men are naturally stronger than women so it was easier, I didn't want to leave her but I had known choice , your other mum she just wanted the boy not the girl and I need to protect you, it would have been safe for you to live in the human world'. 'SO YOU JUST LEFT HER 'I replied tears starting to form in my eyes I couldn't believe this. 'NO, of course not I could have never of done that. I let her stay with her mum, if she didn't believe in vampires then it wouldn't affect her it was the only thing I could do so we wasn't all dead. Me and sally had said to rise her up as a breather but it would all change if she would to be around any vampire/ blood mirror, which is why both me and your mum didn't want her to come hear' replied dad. 'Did you ever care about her 'I replied tears streaming down my face hand on my eyes, I felt an arm on my arm it was Ingrid. 'Vlad, you need to see what dad is saying, he did this for you. If you had the choice for not just a half but a Full sister to live the human life you had always wanted, I'm pretty sure you would give I to her'. Said Ingrid, her "sisterly love "finally showing. I cleared my throat and wiped my tears.' She can't come here, why did she lie about being her god daughter' I asked I was so confused , angry, sad I didn't know what I felt. ' Sally said when she remembered me about how Hannah was getting some powers not huge but , she was the fastest on her school funning team , and her eyes changed colour when she got angry just like yours, Sally had to tell her which is why she was so scared , she know she had a vampire brother when you became 18, she just didn't know who and then they had to forget so she was never going to know and she was just going to have a few higher powers' said dad. 'Why did you lie 'both you and mum? 'It was to protect you 'shouted dad. I stood up, 'I'm going to bed, so I can think about this properly . I know you were protecting me and I'm sorry if I lash out in the next 12 hours but its just a lot to come to terms with' I replied turning round and speeding off to my room.

Like I said I didn't know what I felt but I couldn't be happier that I had a full sister that was my twin, I'm just scared because I don't know what will happened if she sees the blood mirror. Or worse the same powers as me, I can't even cope with this much power if she has the same I don't even want to think what would happen. I clicked my fingers and fell into my coffin setting the alarm on my phone for 8. I text mum, and fell quickly into a sleep going to the dream land where I dreamed about me and a human Erin don't even get me started I know I shouldn't have bitten her but it showed her how much I loved her. I just wished I had someone I could focus onto and not have to think about her. But at least I found out the following.

I had a Vampire full sister living a life as a human …!


End file.
